Użytkownik:Trindave/brudnopis
Czasami mam fazę żeby coś napisać, ale jeżeli odchodzi ona w pewnym momencie w stronę zachodzącego słońca, efekty mojego słomianego zapału wrzucam w to miejsce. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) have all the lennies ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) thumb|250px|Delsin ginie w wyniku postrzału. Zdrowie – wartość reprezentująca stan życiowej energii. Stanowi ono fundamentalny mechanizm występujący w każdej grze z serii inFamous, będąc przy tym integralną częścią zarówno protagonisty jak i każdej postaci, z którą można wejść w konflikt bojowy. inFamous Stan zdrowia Cole'a nie jest bezpośrednio przedstawiony na ekranie gry. [[Plik:Ekran samouczkowy o PD (inFamous).PNG|thumb|250px|Ekran samouczkowy o PD w inFamous.]] Punkty doświadczenia (w skrócie PD) – jednostki wykorzystywane do rozbudowy palety mocy Cole'a w inFamous i inFamous 2. Punkty doświadczenia są przyznawane za wykonywanie misji, niemalże każdą aktywność bojową, realizację sztuczek i eksplorację. Uzyskiwane PD jest wyświetlane po lewej stronie ekranu, pod wskaźnikiem karmy i rdzeniami baterii Cole'a. Ilość zdobywanego doświadczenia jest zależna od ustawionego poziomu trudności. Na wysokim poziomach trudności, uzyskiwane PD zostaje zmniejszone o około trzydzieści procent (30%) całkowitej wartości. Zarobione punkty doświadczenia mogą zostać wydane na nowe moce, lub ulepszenie już istniejących, poprzez menu mocy w menu pauzy (wyświetlanym poprzez naciśnięcie przycisku link= START). inFamous W inFamous, Cole może gromadzić punkty doświadczenia już po wykonaniu pierwszej misji fabularnej, Geneza. Pierwszą okazją na zdobycie kilku PD, jest starcie ze Żniwiarzami, w misji Pierwszy rzut oka. Po jej zrealizowaniu, protagonista uzyskuje dostęp do faktycznego gromadzenia punktów doświadczenia, za sprawą odblokowania swobodnej rozgrywki, w trakcie której można natrafić na losowo generowane oddziały nieprzyjaciół. Choć już od samego początku istnieje możliwość nabywania ulepszeń za zdobyte PD, gracz zostanie powiadomiony o niej dopiero po wykonaniu misji Ucieczka. Zdobywanie PD thumb|250px|Cole zyskuje PD. W inFamous istnieje mnóstwo metod na zdobycie cennych punktów doświadczenia. Misje Największe ilości PD można uzyskać poprzez wykonywanie misji. *'Ukończenie misji głównej' – 500 PD *'Ukończenie misji dodatkowej' – 100 PD W misjach poświęconych porwaniom, Cole może uzyskać dodatkowe doświadczenie za każdego ocalonego zakładnika. *'Zakładnik uratowany' – 5 PD (Łatwy i średni), 3 PD (Trudny) Ponadto, aktywowanie Kuli Promieni w misji Koniec drogi jest nagradzane zwiększonym rdzeniem baterii i ogromnym zastrzykiem PD. Należy mieć jednak na uwadze, iż gracze dobrej karmy powinni zrezygnować z tej możliwości. *'Aktywacja Kuli Promieni' – 1500 PD (Łatwy i średni), 1050 PD (Trudny) Walka Jednym z powszechniejszych sposobów na zdobywanie PD jest likwidowanie nieprzyjaciół. Ilość zdobywanego PD jest ściśle powiązana z rodzajem ofiary, a także jej przynależnością. Najskromniejsze wartości można uzyskać poprzez neutralizację członków gangu Żniwiarzy. *'Żniwiarz – Zbir' – 5 PD (Łatwy i średni), 3 PD (Trudny) *'Żniwiarz – Zamachowiec' – 5 PD (Łatwy i średni), 3 PD (Trudny) *'Żniwiarz – Snajperka' – 5 PD (Łatwy i średni), 3 PD (Trudny) *'Żniwiarz – RPG' – 15 PD (Łatwy i średni), 10 PD (Trudny) *'Żniwiarz – Minigun' – 15 PD (Łatwy i średni), 10 PD (Trudny) *'Żniwiarz – Granatnik' – 15 PD (Łatwy i średni), 10 PD (Trudny) *'Żniwiarz – Przewodnik' – 25 PD (Łatwy i średni), 17 PD (Trudny) Wyżej punktowane jest likwidowanie Ludzi Ziemi. *'Człowiek Ziemi – Szturmowiec' – 10 PD (Łatwy i średni), 7 PD (Trudny) *'Człowiek Ziemi – Zamachowiec' – 10 PD (Łatwy i średni), 7 PD (Trudny) *'Człowiek Ziemi – Snajperka' – 10 PD (Łatwy i średni), 7 PD (Trudny) *'Człowiek Ziemi – RPG' – 30 PD (Łatwy i średni), 21 PD (Trudny) *'Człowiek Ziemi – Minigun' – 30 PD (Łatwy i średni), 21 PD (Trudny) *'Człowiek Ziemi – Granatnik' – 30 PD (Łatwy i średni), 21 PD (Trudny) *'Człowiek Ziemi – Przewodnik (Golem)' – 50 PD (Łatwy i średni), 35 PD (Trudny) *'Człowiek Ziemi – Przewodnik (Zaklinacz krabów)' – 50 PD (Łatwy i średni), 35 PD (Trudny) Największe ilości PD zapewniają straty wśród Synów Pierworodnych. *'Syn Pierworodny – Szturmowiec' – 15 PD (Łatwy i średni), 10 PD (Trudny) *'Syn Pierworodny – Snajperka' – 15 PD (Łatwy i średni), 10 PD (Trudny) *'Syn Pierworodny – Dron' – 15 PD (Łatwy i średni), 10 PD (Trudny) *'Syn Pierworodny – RPG' – 45 PD (Łatwy i średni), 35 PD (Trudny) *'Syn Pierworodny – Minigun' – 45 PD (Łatwy i średni), 35 PD (Trudny) *'Syn Pierworodny – Granatnik' – 45 PD (Łatwy i średni), 35 PD (Trudny) *'Syn Pierworodny – Przewodnik (Zamaskowany)' – 75 PD (Łatwy i średni), 52 PD (Trudny) *'Syn Pierworodny – Przewodnik (Aura)' – 75 PD (Łatwy i średni), 52 PD (Trudny) Za strzały w głowę i neutralizację kilku celów w krótkim czasie, otrzymuje się dodatkowe PD. *'Strzał w głowę' – 1 PD (Wszystkie poziomy trudności) *'Zdumiewające! x2' – 5 PD (Łatwy i średni), 3 PD (Trudny) *'x3' – 10 PD (Łatwy i średni), 6 PD (Trudny) *'x4' – 15 PD (Łatwy i średni), 10 PD (Trudny) *'Niepowstrzymany! x5' – 20 PD (Łatwy i średni), 14 PD (Trudny) Sztuczki Równie skuteczną metodą zyskiwania PD, jest częste realizowanie sztuczek. *'Zmiażdżenie' – 20 PD (Łatwy i średni), 14 PD (Trudny) *'Lepka bomba' – 15 PD (Łatwy i średni), 10 PD (Trudny) *'Upadek z wysoka' – 10 PD (Łatwy i średni), 7 PD (Trudny) *'Ofiara otoczenia' – 10 PD (Łatwy i średni), 7 PD (Trudny) *'Pokonano wręcz' – 5 PD (Łatwy i średni), 3 PD (Trudny) *'Zestrzelono w locie' – 5 PD (Łatwy i średni), 3 PD (Trudny) *'Wybuch i porażenie' – 10 PD (Łatwy i średni), 7 PD (Trudny) *'Strzał w głowę w locie' – 20 PD (Łatwy i średni), 14 PD (Trudny) *'Pokonano w locie' – 10 PD (Łatwy i średni), 7 PD (Trudny) *'Niezaspokojone pragnienie' – 10 PD (Łatwy i średni), 7 PD (Trudny) *'Przedwczesna detonacja' – 25 PD (Łatwy i średni), 17 PD (Trudny) *'Zaraz za tobą' – 20 PD (Łatwy i średni), 14 PD (Trudny) *'Wysadzono w locie' – 30 PD (Łatwy i średni), 21 PD (Trudny) *'Zniewaga i rany' – 25 PD (Łatwy i średni), 17 PD (Trudny) *'Załatw kreta' – 20 PD (Łatwy i średni), 14 PD (Trudny) *'Wyrok w zawieszeniu' – 30 PD (Łatwy i średni), 21 PD (Trudny) *'Sprawa osobista' – 50 PD (Łatwy i średni), 35 PD (Trudny) *'Kontrola tłumu' – 50 PD (Łatwy i średni), 35 PD (Trudny) *'Wybuch i uderzenie' – 20 PD (Łatwy i średni), 14 PD (Trudny) *'Miłego upadku' – 50 PD (Łatwy i średni), 35 PD (Trudny) *'Jazda na błyskawicy' – 5 PD (Łatwy i średni), 3 PD (Trudny) Pozostałe metody Istnieje również kilka dodatkowych sposobów na zdobycie PD powiązanych z dobijaniem nieprzyjaciół, wykorzystywaniem mocy opartych na dotyku, neutralizowaniem urządzeń i eksploracją. *'Ranna ofiara' – 1 PD (Wszystkie poziomy trudności) *'Żywa zdobycz' – 1 PD (Wszystkie poziomy trudności) *'Wyssanie życia' – 1 PD (Wszystkie poziomy trudności) *'Uzdrawiający dotyk' – 3 PD (Łatwy i średni), 2 PD (Trudny) *'Zniszczenie miny przeciwpiechotnej' – 3 PD (Łatwy i średni), 2 PD (Trudny) *'Zneutralizowanie działka stacjonarnego' – 5 PD (Łatwy i średni), 3 PD (Trudny) *'Zebranie odłamka z wybuchu' – 5 PD (Łatwy i średni), 3 PD (Trudny) *'Zebranie skrzynki kontaktowej' – ? PD (Łatwy i średni), ? PD (Trudny) Wydawanie PD thumb|250px|Menu mocy. Punkty doświadczenia mogą zostać wykorzystane do nabycia ulepszeń mocy, z poświęconego im menu. Dostępne ulepszenia często są również zależne od poziomu karmy Cole'a. Po wykupieniu wszystkich modyfikacji, punkty doświadczenia nie będą miały już żadnego zastosowania w rozgrywce. Mimo to, nadal można je gromadzić. *'Ulepszenia błyskawicy': #poziom – 400 PD (dobra karma), 400 PD (zła karma) #poziom – 2900 PD (dobra karma), 2900 PD (zła karma) #poziom – 12000 PD (dobra karma), 12000 PD (zła karma) *'Ulepszenia fali uderzeniowej': #poziom – 800 PD (dobra karma), 800 PD (zła karma) #poziom – 1800 PD (dobra karma), 1800 PD (zła karma) #poziom – 2800 PD (dobra karma), 3300 PD (zła karma) *'Ulepszenia fali przeciążenia': #poziom – 0 PD (wymaga ukończenia pięciu misji dodatkowych po stronie dobra) #poziom – 0 PD (wymaga ukończenia dziesięciu misji dodatkowych po stronie dobra) #poziom – 0 PD (wymaga ukończenia piętnastu misji dodatkowych po stronie dobra) *'Ulepszenia łuku elektrycznego': #poziom – 0 PD (wymaga ukończenia pięciu misji dodatkowych po stronie zła) #poziom – 0 PD (wymaga ukończenia dziesięciu misji dodatkowych po stronie zła) #poziom – 0 PD (wymaga ukończenia piętnastu misji dodatkowych po stronie zła) *'Ulepszenia granatu wstrząsowego': #poziom – 800 PD (dobra karma), 1200 PD (zła karma) #poziom – 1900 PD (dobra karma), 1900 PD (zła karma) #poziom – 5500 PD (dobra karma), 4600 PD (zła karma) *'Ulepszenia młota megawatowego': #poziom – 800 PD (dobra karma), 800 PD (zła karma) #poziom – 2500 PD (dobra karma), 2500 PD (zła karma) #poziom – 5300 PD (dobra karma), 5300 PD (zła karma) *'Ulepszenia gromu': #poziom – 800 PD #poziom – 1300 PD #poziom – 3200 PD *'Ulepszenia redukcji obrażeń': #poziom – 600 PD #poziom – 1800 PD #poziom – 2600 PD *'Ulepszenia walki wręcz': #poziom – 600 PD #poziom – 1000 PD #poziom – 1500 PD *'Ulepszenia pobierania elektryczności': #poziom – 800 PD #poziom – 1400 PD #poziom – 2000 PD *'Ulepszenia tarczy polaryzacji': #poziom – 1600 PD #poziom – 3000 PD *'Ulepszenia ostrzy gigawatowych (DLC)': #poziom – 600 PD #poziom – 1000 PD #poziom – 2000 PD inFamous 2 W inFamous 2, Cole może gromadzić punkty doświadczenia już po wykonaniu pierwszej misji fabularnej. Pierwszą okazją na zdobycie kilku PD, jest starcie z milicjantami, w misji Przeprawa przez New Marais. Po wykonaniu trzeciej misji fabularnej, Moment napędowy, protagonista uzyskuje dostęp do faktycznego gromadzenia punktów doświadczenia, za sprawą odblokowania swobodnej rozgrywki, w trakcie której można natrafić na losowo generowane oddziały milicji. Możliwość nabywania ulepszeń za zdobyte PD zostaje dopiero wprowadzone po szóstej misji fabularnej, Ewolucja. Zdobywanie PD thumb|250px|Cole zyskuje PD. Misje Podobnie jak w poprzedniej części, największą ilość PD można uzyskać poprzez wykonywanie misji. *'Ukończenie misji głównej' – 500 PD *'Ukończenie misji dodatkowej' – 100 PD Walka W kontynuacji jednym z powszechniejszych sposobów na zdobywanie PD, jest również unieszkodliwianie nieprzyjaciół. Ilość zdobywanego doświadczenia za każdą ofiarę jest zależna od jej gatunku i ustawionego poziomu trudności. *'Milicjant – Szturmowiec' – *'Milicjant – Snajperka' – *'Milicjant – Strzelba' – *'Milicjant – RPG' – *'Milicjant – Granatnik' – *'Milicjant – Operator działka' – *'Spaczony – Potwór z bagien' – *'Spaczony – Gazowiec' – *'Spaczony – Szpikulec' – *'Spaczony – Niszczyciel' – *'Spaczony – Władca ula' – *'Spaczony – Pożeracz' – *'Vermaak 88 – Szturmowiec' – *'Vermaak 88 – Strzelba' – *'Vermaak 88 – RPG' – *'Vermaak 88 – Granatnik' – *'Vermaak 88 – Olbrzym' – *'Vermaak 88 – Miażdżyciel' – *'Vermaak 88 – Tytan' – ---- Sztuczki (znane także jako Wyczyny kaskaderskie) – specjalne kombinacje nagradzane dodatkowymi punktami doświadczenia, występujące w inFamous, inFamous 2 i inFamous: Festiwal Krwi. Sztuczki zwykle polegają na nieszablonowy wyeliminowaniem przeciwnika, lub zneutralizowaniem całej grupy nieprzyjaciół, przy użyciu określonych mocy i umiejętności. inFamous Wykonywanie sztuczek w inFamous jest skutecznym sposobem na uzyskiwanie dodatkowych punktów doświadczenia, które później mogą zostać wykorzystane do nabycia nowych ulepszeń mocy Cole'a. W całej grze jest dwadzieścia jeden (21) różnych wyczynów do wykonania. Postęp w ich realizacji można podejrzeć w menu pauzy, u dołu ekranu. Zmiażdżenie inFamous 2 Określane teraz mianem wyczynów kaskaderskich, sztuczki w inFamous 2 nadal zapewniają dodatkowe punkty doświadczenia. Pełnią one jednak znacznie istotniejszą role, niż w poprzedniej części. Wykonywanie wyczynów kaskaderskich jest bowiem niezbędne do odblokowania niektórych modyfikacji dla mocy Cole'a, które później można nabyć za zarobione PD. inFamous: Festiwal Krwi Wyczyny kaskaderskie pojawiają się również w inFamous: Festiwal Krwi. Choć w ów dodatku nie występują punkty doświadczenia, wykonywanie niektórych sztuczek jest nadal nagradzane dostępem do nowych mocy. ---- Sztuczki Dodatkowe premie W niektórych misjach fabularnych i zleceniach dodatkowych występują specjalne jednorazowe premie, na ogół zapewniające spory zastrzyk PD. Przeprawa do New Marais ― druga misja wątku głównego w inFamous 2. Opis Nie mogąc bezpośrednio przedostać się na teren miasta, Cole, Kuo i Zeke postanawiają przebić się do New Marais przez bagna. Przebieg Na pokładzie Zespół wypływa łodzią w stronę bagien. Bestia znajduje się 1500 mil od New Marais. Cole przebywa na pokładzie, a po pewnym czasie dołącza do niego Kuo. *'Kuo': Witaj, Cole. Wiesz, kiedy już pogadasz z Wolfe'em, wszystko stanie się zupełnie... Kuo nagle przerywa i spostrzega zagrożenie, o którym informuje Zeke'a. *'Kuo': Zeke! Zeke! Wyłącz silnik! *'Cole': Co jest? thumb|250px|Kuo i Cole patrzą na blokadę milicji. Kuo wskazuje palcem na blokadę. *'Kuo': Blokada milicji. Jak tylko się zbliżymy, od razu nas zatopią. *'Cole': Cóż, chyba nadeszła pora się przedstawić. Cole postanawia wyjść na ląd, jednak zatrzymuje go Zeke, trzymający w rękach skonstruowane przez niego urządzenie do walki w zwarciu. *'Zeke': Czekaj, stary! Oto on... *'Cole': Na pewno działa? *'Zeke': Ech... Mam nadzieję. Sam spróbuj! thumb|250px|Zeke wręcza Cole'owi Ampa. Zeke powierza Cole'owi broń. MacGrath aktywuje ją. *'Zeke': He, he! Niezłe cacko. Protagonista kilka razy wykonuje wymach urządzeniem. *'Cole': Uf! *'Kuo': Co to ma być? *'Zeke': Nazywa się Amp! *'Cole': Dzięki, Zeke. *'Zeke': Dawaj, brachu! Idź się zabawić! *'Cole': Czas odpalić fajerwerki! Cole schodzi z łodzi na molo. Przeprawa przez bagna thumb|250px|Cole na powierzchni. Wyposażony w nową broń, Cole rusza przed siebie. *'Cole': Hej, Kuo. Czy NSA wie, że się ze mną szlajasz? *'Kuo': Wzięłam... chwilowy urlop. *'Cole': Dlaczego? Wydajesz się bardzo obowiązkowa. *'Kuo': NSA chce zlikwidować Bestię, wykorzystując armię. Wolfe ma lepszy pomysł. Jest głównym twórcą technologii Kuli Promieni. Chcesz więcej mocy, by pokonać Bestię? Idź do niego. Cole dociera do drewnianego mostu. Jest on jednak w opłakanym stanie i częściowo się rozsypuje. Protagonista jednak pomyślnie pokonuje przeszkody, wykorzystując statyczne szybowanie. Po przejściu na drugą stronę, zza drzewa Cole zostaje zaatakowany przez parę żołnierzy z milicji. MacGrath likwiduje nieprzyjaciół przy użyciu Ampa. *'Cole': Hej, Zeke, Amp będzie działać jak marzenie. *'Zeke': Super! Trzaśnij nim kogoś w moim imieniu. Rozmowa między przyjaciółmi kończy się, a Cole kontynuuje przeprawę. *'Kuo': Spodziewaj się zaciekłego oporu. Milicja kontroluje wszystko w New Marais. *'Cole': Jakim cudem miasto opanowali ci cholerni faszyści? *'Kuo': Ludzie robią głupoty jak się boją. MacGrath wspina się na pobliskąą platformę, gdzie napotyka kolejny duet milicjantów. *'Milicjant': Nie trzeba było tu przychodzić, mutancie! Cole odpiera atak nieprzyjaciół, jednak zostaje ciężko zraniony w wyniku konfliktu. *'Zeke': Nic ci nie jest? Brzmiało groźnie. *'Cole': W porządku. Trochę prądu i będę jak nowy. MacGrath pobiera energię z pobliskiego źródła prądu, odzyskując przy tym utracone zdrowie. *'Cole': Dobrze. Moment karmy thumb|250px|Cywile w osadzie na bagnach. Do Cole'a przydzwania Kuo, sugerując mu opuszczenie mostu. *'Kuo': Cole, mógłbyś opuścić ten most porządną dawką energii? *'Cole': Się robi... *'Kuo': Tylko nie przesadź. Ogień mógłby pochłonąć całą wioskę. *'Cole': Prawda. Mógłbym ich wszystkich rozwalić. *'Kuo': Ani... kobiet, dzieci i zwierzaków... thumb|250px|Cole zasila generator. Cole doświadcza momentu karmy. W tej chwili musi wybrać, między nieszkodliwym w skutkach naładowaniem generatora, a doprowadzeniem do wysadzenia wioski poprzez jego przeładowanie. Protagonista zaczyna zasilać generator przy użyciu piorunów. *'Cole': Tak trzymaj! MacGrath'owi w końcu udaje się zasilić urządzenie odpowiednią dawką energii. *'Kuo': Udało się. Kuo zacznie się jednak niepokoić, jeżeli Cole nadal będzie strzelać w generator. *'Kuo': Ahh... To wybuchnie! Jest to ostatni moment, w którym MacGrath może zaprzestać swych działań. thumb|250px|Cole na terenie wioski. Cole przedostaje się na teren osady. Osada Po przedostaniu się przez most, Cole zwraca uwagę na rannego cywila. *'Cywil': Pomocy... thumb|250px|Ranni cywile. Zeke sugeruje swojemu przyjacielowi uleczenie obywateli. *'Zeke': Jak uleczysz tych ludzi, będą ci wdzięczni. Dunbar jednak zwątpi w swoją teorię, jeżeli Cole zdecydował się wysadzić wioskę.'' *'Zeke': Pod warunkiem, że nie rozwalisz im domów. Rozpiska misji fabularnych z inFamous 2, a także odblokowywanych przez nie misji pobocznych: #Prolog #*brak nowych misji #Przeprawa do New Marais #*brak nowych misji #Moment napędowy #*brak nowych misji #Zguba #*brak nowych misji #Karma to sucz #*Dobry samarytanin/Wielkie sprzątanie, Za burtą, Pułapka na turystów, Nadładunek (1), Herbatka w New Marais #Ewolucja #*brak nowych misji #Bertrand wchodzi na scenę #*Partner, Dyplomacja kanonierek, Maskarada, Medycyna polowa #Bombowe widmo #*brak nowych misji #Polowanie na Wolfa #*Dawne decyzje, Zmiana kanału #Ciężkie chwile #*Zaciekły krytyk, Ogień krzyżowy, Ucieczka z więzienia/Latające samochody #Nadchodzi burza #*Zaniedbanie #Rozdarty: Dowodzenie szarżą lub BUM! #*brak nowych misji #Włącz zasilanie w Ascension Parish #*Śmigłowiec vs Potwory, Parada policji/Polowanie #Ofiara #*W imię nauki, Pluton egzekucyjny/Król wzgórza #Przewodnik, nie człowiek #*Polisa na życie, Dobry uczynek/Zemsta #Dobry staje się lepszy #*- #Historie z przeszłości #*- #Przekazywanie mocy: Kampania serc i umysłów lub Zwodzenie Rebeliantów #*- #Zaatakuj fort #*- #Joseph Bertrand III #*- #Włącz zasilanie we Floodtown #*- #Promień Dunbara #*- #Płonące studnie #*- #Pole promieni #*- #Wywiad na zajezdni: Zdemaskowanie Bertranda lub Nowa rodzina Nix #*- #Bestia jest blisko #*- #Włącz zasilanie w Gas Works #*- #Sztuczni przewodnicy #*- #Jak z płatka #*- #Oblicze zmiany #*- #Demony #*- #Straty #*- #Ostatni fragment #*- #Ostateczna decyzja #*- #Pokłosie (ang. ) |Obraz = System wyłączony (inFamous First Light).PNG |Szerokość obrazu = |Podpis obrazu = |Tytuł1 = Poprzednia misja |Zawartość1 = |Tytuł2 = Następna misja |Zawartość2 = |Tytuł3 = Miejsce startu |Zawartość3 = |Tytuł4 = Odblokowania |Zawartość4 = |Tytuł5 = Nagroda |Zawartość5 = |Tytuł6 = Występuje w |Zawartość6 = }} | }} Nazwa misji – XXX (numer misji) misja wątku głównego w XXX (nazwa gry). Zarys Przebieg Cele i solucja Konkluzja Ciekawostki * Kategoria:Brudnopisy